Aragorn's Slumber Party
by SportyChick08
Summary: Aragorn gets bored one night and decides to throw a slumber party! What a mistake...
1. Default Chapter

Aragorn's Slumber Party!  
  
Summary: Aragorn gets bored one night and decides to throw a slumber party! What a mistake.  
  
It's been done before but what do I care?  
  
Chapter 1: Intro  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn sat on his comfortable fluffy chair, bored out of his mind.  
  
"It's a Saturday night!" He murmured, "I should be out somewhere partying, like in Rivendell or something!"  
  
He smiled. Rivendell always had awesome, booze and fun-filled parties, but he didn't want to go all the way over there. Sighing, he grabbed the remote, flipping channels on his brand new big screen TV, but of course, nothing interesting was showing.  
  
He turned it off, and sighed again. If only Legolas could see him, staying home on a Saturday night! How humiliating.  
  
As he sat there, he could almost feel his mind melting from boredom. Suddenly, an idea struck him, and he quickly sat up, falling out of his chair from such fast movement.  
  
He scrambled up, and grinned. He could throw a huge slumber party! He would invite everyone over, and they would dance and drink all night. He snatched up some paper, and began to write out the invitations.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok yeah, sorry that was so short, but it's the intro, what did you expect? Please review!!! 


	2. The beginning of a party and spiked punc...

Aragorn's Slumber Party Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn went over the envelopes in his hand. He had Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Faramir, Gandalf, Saruman, Sauron, Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, Elrond, Elladen, Elrohir, Eomer, Eowyn, Galadriel, Celeborn, and Arwen.  
  
He gave each envelope to different horses and started getting the party ready.  
  
He set up a large table by the door, putting down a large punch bowl, chips and dip, pretzels, and other snack foods on it, and then plugged in his new, huge surround sound stereo system, moving couches and chairs back against the wall to make room for a dance floor.  
  
A large silver disco ball was hanging from the ceiling above the 'dance floor', balloons were set up everywhere, and big fluffy bean bag chairs were set in various places around the room.  
  
Aragorn stood back to admire his work, and suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
"They got their invitations already?" He muttered, opening the door to see Frodo and the other three hobbits in their PJ's holding teddy bears.  
  
"Food!" Pippin cried, and ran over to the snack table.  
  
'We brought some snacks," Merry said, holding up a bag of vegetables.  
  
"Fresh from Farmer Maggot's crop!" Pippin said from the table, his mouth full of chips.  
  
"Put them over there," Aragorn sighed just as Legolas and Gimli walked in.  
  
"Hey!" Legolas shouted over the music that Frodo had just started blasting as Galadriel Celeborn, Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin walked into the room.  
  
"Yo Aragorn!" Rumil yelled heading over to the dance floor with Orophin.  
  
"Hey, who brought the veggies?" Haldir shouted.  
  
"We did!" Merry yelled back.  
  
"Cool!" Haldir yelled, and started to munch on carrots.  
  
Pretty soon all the guests had arrived, and the party went into full swing. Dance music blasted from the speakers, some people were dancing, (or watching Frodo take up the floor break dancing) or just hanging around.  
  
The snack table was piled with different sorts of food the guests had brought, (almost everyone was enjoying the Rivendell wine Elrond brought with him) and Gandalf kept trying to spike the punch, getting caught by Aragorn every time.  
  
"Come on, it won't do any harm!" Gandalf complained.  
  
"No." Aragorn said firmly, turning away to watch Frodo do the funky chicken now.  
  
The crowd around the floor was cheering him on and clapping loudly as he added some break dance moves. Slowly and quietly Gandalf and Saruman snuck to the punch bowl. Gandalf stuck the end of his staff in the red liquid, which turned darker for a second before turning back to normal again. Chuckling, they casually walked to the dance floor.  
  
"So I was saying," Gimli said, "Dwarves really do like the mines and all that!"  
  
Legolas nodded, stuffing a piece of lembas into his mouth, (courtesy to Galadriel and Celeborn) and pouring himself a glass of punch.  
  
He drank the whole thing in one gulp, his eyes widening.  
  
"This stuff is good!" He yelled, and grabbed another glass, and another, and another, until he was swaying, laughing insanely.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPIKE THE PUNCH!" Aragorn screamed. 


End file.
